


Gone Too Fast

by Lucifers_unicorn



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-25 15:24:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18577225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucifers_unicorn/pseuds/Lucifers_unicorn





	Gone Too Fast

Losing a loved one was nothing new to Castiel. It had happened numerous times in the past, but you were different. 

Cass had been in love before and when they died he did feel but he was able to carry on living because he new that death was a natural part that happened to everyone eventually. 

Then he saw you in a little coffee shop. While he standing outside debating whether or not he should go in and say hi. You had looked up noithing the man in the trenchcoat. Cass hadn't noitice you since he was lost in thought. He was supposed to be meeting the Winchesters but I'm sure they can wait. Looking up he saw you were gone from you seat, and little upset that he missed his chance to talk to you he turned around and was about to start walking when he bumped into someone. 

“I'm sorry” Cass tried to apologise but he saw it was you. 

“I don't usually invite strange looking men but you seem a good kind of strange so would you like to join me for coffee?” 

“Of course.” 

He thought it was impossible to fall in love with you even more than he already had, and for that one moment everything was perfect and then that moment ended. 

Demons approached from every angle. With their blades drawn and sinister smiles on their faces. Castiel also drew he blade but he had no idea how he was supposed to fight off so many demons with just a blade and a little bit of grace. You on the other hand were terrified, you had no idea who the black eyed people were or if they were even people. The cute strange guy you had invited for coffee had a sliver knife aswell so was he one of them or something else? Was he even human? You were so confused. 

Castiel noticed how scared you were and gently grabbed your hand “stay behind me ok, I'll keep you safe.” 

All you could do was nod as you moved to stand behind him. 

Cass began to fight the demons, you went to hind. He had killed most of them and you were beyond scared to move from your hiding spot. 

It went quite then you heard his voice “You can come out now.” 

You came out and saw him standing in the street surrounded by dead demons. You rush up to him “Are you ok? I've realised that I haven't told you my name yet, it's Y/N by the way.” 

“I'm fine and I'm Castiel.” 

“Well Castiel, do you still wanna go for coffee or something a little stronger?” 

“Coffee is fine.” He replies with a shy laugh 

You were about to walk towards the shop when you feel a sharp pain in your back. You fell to the ground in excruciating pain 

You slowly turned your head and saw a black eyed man standing over you with one of those sliver knives. 

You could barely see Cass fighting the demon. He killed the demon then rushed over to you “Y/N it's going to be alright, you're not going to die in won't let you.” 

“Cass, I'm not gonna make it. Thank you though.” 

Cass held you in his arms as you closed your eyes for the last time. He held your lifeless body close as he let the tears fall. If only he had a little more grace he could have brought you back. 

He had just found you but lost you almost instantly. Castiel had delt with death before but he had no idea how he was supposed to carry on living without you anymore


End file.
